A proposed configuration of a boost converter apparatus includes a first voltage conversion unit and a second voltage conversion unit that are connected in parallel with each other relative to a DC battery and a load and that serve to boost an electric power from the DC battery and supply the boosted electric power to the load, and drives the first voltage conversion unit and the second voltage conversion unit in phases different from each other (as described in, for example, JP 2012-210138A). Such control of this boost converter apparatus reduces the ripple of the electric power supplied to the load.